Las complicaciones del amor
by gongju isa-sama
Summary: Alguna vez se han enamorado de una persona muy especial para ustedes pero por mas que tratan no pueden decirle lo que sienten, si no les ha pasado no importa se divertirán leyendo las cosas por la que tiene que pasar Byakuya para poder declarar su amor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! :) este es mi primer fic, rayos estoy nerviosa y no se ni por que :P pero bueno espero les guste y dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan sobre la historia. bueno sin mas rodeos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Será amor?.**

Era un día tranquilo y aburrido en el seretei, ningún hollow por aquí, ningún hollow por haya, ninguna batalla entre shinigamis, nada de chismes ichirukistas, nada de las travesuras de Yachiru, o alguna otra actividad entretenida por ver o hacer.

Mientras tanto en el décimo escuadrón la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en algo que le inquietaba desde hace tiempo. -sera que me quiere, no como puedo pensar eso sí nunca hemos sí quiera tenido lazos de amistad- se decía mentalmente a ella misma una y otra vez -será que puedo gustarle, siquiera se podrá fijar en mi- agregaba para si con curiosidad. De pronto un gran golpe se escucho, seguido de un grito

-Matsumotooooo- grito algo alterado el capitán Hitsugaya a la distancia

Matsumoto con un shumpo llegó rápidamente a la oficina de su capitán, no era normal que lanzara semejantes exclamaciones cuando ella no había hecho nada que recordara

-Capitán pero que le paso-dijo algo preocupada la shinigami para ver lo que provoco el grito

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tus botellas de sake por donde quiera- le respondió algo molesto mientras se sobaba por los golpes que se había dado al haber tropezado con una botella de sake -_A este paso terminare con algo roto-_ bufo mentalmente el peliblanco

-Lo siento mucho capitán- dijo avergonzada la teniente por que si rebasaba un limite establecido por su taicho limpiaba la división un día entero -Es que es una lata tener que buscarles un lugar entre todo este papeleo – agrego con una sonrisa para desviar el tema

-No quiero pretextos, ahora mismo te pones a limpiar- dijo con el seño fruncido Toshiro mientras quitaba de su escritorio una botella

-Pero capitán- respondio Matsumoto, una de las cosas que más detestaba era limpiar y sabía que no iba a convencer a su capitán de cambiar de opinión

-Nada de peros Rangiku , ahora mismo lo haces- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruncido. Siempre que se molestaba con su teniente la llamaba por su apellido,entonces le entrego una bolsa negra para basura y asi despues marcharse con un shumpo a comer algo además de atender otros asuntos

Dos horas pasaron y la teniente se había quedado dormida en el lugar de siempre, su confiable sofá con una revista de los chismes de la sociedad de almas sobre la cara

-¡Matsumoto!- exclamo el capitán con una venita palpitante al ver que su teniente no había hecho nada -Por que siempre pasa lo mismo contigo- bufo con los ojos cerrados

-Capitán regreso muy pronto, ya estaba a punto de terminar- respondio al levantarse de golpe y comenzar a recoger las botellas

-Dame eso Matsumoto yo lo hago, ultima vez que tomas sake aquí- dijo Hitsugaya el cual le arrebato la bolsa negra para la basura y continuo haciendo el trabajo que era de su teniente. Por que esto le sonaba familiar -Me encargare que realices todo el papeleo por un mes o no tendrás nada de sake. Entendiste- agrego serio el peliblanco

-Y como le va capitán, cuando se le va a declarar a Yachiru, no mejor aún, cuando se le declara a Karin- dijo la teniente burlonamente, tenía que encontrar la manera que a su capitán se le pasara el enfado o definitivamente no podría tomar sake en un largo tiempo

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesado en Karin- respondio serio el peliblanco quien cerraba una de las bolsas negras que ya estaba completamente llena de basura

-A pero en Yachiru si verdad-comento para acercarse a su capitán y enseguida comenzar a picarle las costillas -Seguiré así para que suelte la sopa- agrego con una sonrisa al ver como se retorcía ligeramente Hitsugaya

-Matsumoto déjame, soy tu capitán debes de respetarme- le decía mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír y trataba de quitarse a Matsumoto de encima o en el peor de los casos terminaría con un abrazo asfixiante

-Vamos capitán ya dígame la verdad, ¿Le gusta Yachiru?- pregunto Matsumoto con curiosidad soltando al peliblanco, recordaba que en ocasiones cuando ignoraba sus advertencias el escuadrón o incluso el Goitei terminaba con una nevada temporal

-Porque no mejor vas a molestar a Rukia- respondio logrando que por fin dejara de molestarlo con ayuda de una mirada inquisidora

-Tiene razón hace tiempo que no voy a verla. Vuelvo en un rato capitán- dijo antes de marcharse lentamente y luego con un shumpo

-Espera a donde vas.¡Aún no has terminado con el papeleo...!- Le gritaba mientras ella se alejada más y no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le decía su capitán. Aunque le escuchara no regresaría o la haría limpiar primero

**Mientras en la mansión Kuchiki...**

-Nii-sama de verdad es necesario que yo valla- pregunto Rukia ligeramente extrañada, Byakuya le había informado que debía regresar al mundo humano para recolectar una información sobre las apariciones de unos menos

-Sí Rukia, tu eres la más indicada para está misión- respondio el shinigami con los ojos cerrados antes de darle un sorbo a su té

-Pero nii-sama, a mi ni me cae bien Ichigo, como quiere que valla con él- comento le ojivioleta. Desde que alguien había comenzado los rumores de su "Noviazgo secreto" con el shinigami sustituto, se concentraba en esquivar ese tema en presencia de su hermano por temor a lo que le pudiera hacer al pelinaranja

-Rukia, se que te agrada su compañía, ¿Piensas desperdiciar esta oportunidad?- respondio alzando levemente la ceja, aunque no le agradara mucho la idea de mandar a su hermana con el que calificaba de idiota irrespetuoso aún. No podía arriesgarse a que la petit se enterara de aquel asunto

-Está bien lo haré- dijo la joven Kuchiki con una gotita. Estaba alucinando o su hermano quería que estuviera fuera de la sociedad de almas por un tiempo

-Alista tus cosas, hoy partes en unos minutos, todo esta arreglado- respondio el noble para levantarse a caminar un poco, necesitaba aclarar su mente

-Como digas nii-sama, ahora mismo lo hago- respondio la ojivioleta a la distancia solo para que Byakuya asintiera -_¿Por que querrá que me vaya?-_ pensó mientras guardaba su ropa del mundo humano además de una camisa de chappy que Ichigo le regalo en su cumpleaños

Mientras tanto Matsumoto va caminando directo a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki pensando en lo que su mente le recordaba -_Será que algún día podremos estar juntos_-

Ella iba tan distraída que en un momento tropezó, estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura suavemente para evitar que se cayera.

-¿Se encuentra bien teniente Rangiku?- pregunto la voz del noble con su habitual tono, pero algo más tenía ahora podría ser _¿Preocupación?_

-Si capitán Kuchiki- respondió algo sorprendida la teniente de que apareciera de pronto y más que le evitara una pequeña caída. Inmediatamente después que se reincorporo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el capitán

-Dígame a que se debe el honor de que venga a visitarnos- dijo Byakuya para mirarla a los ojos, le era un poco extraño que viniera acompañada. Normalmente invitaba a Rukia a ir de compras con sus demás compañeras tenientes

-Ve... Verá vine a... a buscar a Rukia- respondió algo nerviosa al recordar la sensación cuando el shinigami evito su caída

-Ella se acaba de ir al mundo humano y regresara dentro de unos días- dijo Byakuya. Aunque por dentro se sentía un poco extraño al saber que la teniente no fue a visitarle -_Por que de pronto todo se vuelve tan confuso_\- pensó, aquella sensación hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía

-Ya veo capitán. Bueno ya que no está me paso a retirar- respondio antes de salir corriendo la teniente sin dejar al capitán decirle si quiera una palabra

-Espere teniente Rangiku yo...- dijo el capitán para quedarse un poco extrañado por la actitud de Matsumoto. -Creo que es mejor que sea así- agrego para si mismo antes de dirigirse a mirar a sus peces koi

Ya Matsumoto se encontraba en la oficina de su capitán acostada en el sofá. Al parecer su capitán se marcho a hacer otra cosa por que el papeleo aún seguía en su máximo esplendor.

-Que fue lo que sentí cuando el capitán me tomo por la cintura, será que fueron mariposas en el estómago, no como puedo sentir eso sí sólo evito que yo me lastimar. Pero sí hizo eso será que siente algo por mi. Vamos Matsumoto tienes que pensar claro- dijo un poco confundida para lanzar un suspiro al aire -Por que me tiene que pasar esto- susurro con los ojos cerrados para sentir una presencia junto a ella

-Rangiku...Matsumoto que haces aquí- dijo Toshiro pensaba en reclamarle, pero algo le decía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo

-¡Nada capitán!- respondio con un pequeño sonrojo, levantándose de un golpe pensando que su capitán había escuchado algo de lo que ella decía

-Necesito que me ayudes con el papeleo- comento el peliblanco con tranquilidad al mirar un poco de ansiedad en los ojos de su teniente, algo no marchaba bien y tenía que saber que era

-Si claro capitán- dijo Matsumoto algo aliviada de que su capitán no escucho nada antes de tomar la mitad del papeleo y comenzar a llenarlo

-_¿Que te sucede Matsumoto?, empiezas a preocuparme-_ pensó Toshiro al verla tan concentrada solo sucedía eso cuando ella quería olvidar algo

-Terminamos justo a tiempo capitán, bueno me iré a descansar- dijo la teniente el trabajo solo les había tomado un par de horas. Aunque ya era noche lo que indicaba que si se debía entregar algo era personalmente

\- Espera, antes necesito que le lleves unos documentos importantes al capitán Kuchiki- comento el peliblanco quien estaba un poco cansado, no quería admitirlo pero Matsumoto ahora si hizo su parte cosa que lo extrañaba aún más

-Está bien capitán lo haré- dijo algo entusiasmada cosa que fue notada por el peliblanco -_ahora podré ver de nuevo al capitán Kuchiki_\- pensó con una sonrisa al tomar el papeleo que se debía entregar al noble y marcharse

-Matsumoto que te sucede has estado muy rara- comento Hitsugaya al verla a lo lejos

**:D no olviden dejar reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uff por fin el segundo capitulo, me tarde un poquito cofcofmesescofcof pero por fin ya esta espero que les guste. En esta historia Byakuya de repente suele tener un comportamiento no muy usual en el como normalmente lo conocemos pero ya saben el amor… ;)**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo**

Capitulo 2: Y todo comenzó así...

**Unos días antes...**

**Día 1**

El capitán Kuchiki se encontraba caminado junto a los árboles de cerezo pensando en el pasado, en su primer amor Hisana, y en la trágica forma en la que la perdió.

El capitán se sentía algo sólo, a pesar de que tenía la compañía de Rukia, sentía la necesidad de tener una pareja, y claro que ya tenía la mente puesta en una persona, pero por su orgullo, no demostraba el amor que sentía por ella.

Ya que aún era muy de mañana, el capitán salió a caminar al bosque para meditar un poco y despejar su mente. Como no quería encontrarse con algún capitán o teniente salió cuando todos seguían dormidos. No había dado ni 10 pasos cuando frente a el vio a la teniente del décimo escuadrón Rangiku Matsumoto. El capitán rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol para que no fuera visto por la teniente, y se quedó observando por un rato.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del capitán Kuchiki.

−Como _es que el tiempo pasa tan lento justo cuando uno quiere olvidar. Por más que intentó aún no puedo dejar de pensar en Gin_− se seca unas pequeñas lágrimas de nostalgia−_Aunque por otro lado, hace tiempo que empecé a sentir algo especial por el Taicho Byakuya, no se por que pero cada vez que lo veo siento una sensación extraña, como sí estuviera enamorada de el, y claro que es uno de los más guapo del seretei, pero no comprendo como es que empezó a gustarme, sólo cuando menos lo espere ya sentía algo por el_− pensaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

− _¿Qué estará haciendo la teniente Rangiku en el bosque y a estas horas?_se preguntaba el capitán para sí, hasta que recordó que la teniente iba con regularidad al bosque para recordar el pasado.

Pasó media hora, una hora, ¡dos horas!? Y el capitán no dejaba de observar tiernamente a Rangiku

−_Sin duda es una mujer muy hermosa quizás... No un noble no puede pensar en fantasías como estas_− se decía a sí mismo un poco confundido − _pero aunque sea un noble no puedo evitar ver su hermosura, desde hace tiempo que siento un cariño por la teniente_− dijo al poner su mano sobre su pecho. De pronto la teniente volteó al sentir que alguien la estaba observando, el capitán rápidamente desapareció con un shumpo tratando de que la teniente no lo pudiera ver con claridad.

− ¿Era Byakuya el que estaba allí hace un momento? No seguramente imagine haberlo visto. Pero sí hubiera sido el ¿por qué me estaba observando?− se preguntaba algo extrañada. − ¡No puede ser qué tarde es!− dijo al ver que el sol ya estaba saliendo y rápidamente se apresuró a la oficina de su capitán.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki...**

−Maldición por poco y alcanza a verme, no se como hubiera sido su reacción si...−

− ¿Nii-sama pasa algo?− pregunto Rukia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Byakuya

−No, todo está bien− respondió Byakuya fríamente como de costumbre

−Es que lo noto algo distraído − dijo la joven Kuchiki algo preocupada

−No hay de que preocuparse todo está bien− así le respondió aunque en realidad se sentía demasiado confundido con sus sentimientos

−Está bien entonces me retiró− salió la joven Kuchiki dirigiéndose rápidamente a su escuadrón.

−Así que te gusta Matsumomoto− le dijo Senbonsakura a Byakuya apareciendo detrás de Byakuya

− ¿Qué estas insinuando?− respondió Byakuya un poco molesto

−Sí no estoy insinuando, estoy afirmando. Se bien que lo que quieres con Rangiku no es amistad− dijo Senbonsakura con una pequeña risa de burla, lo cual fue algo extraño

− Bastardo como te atreves− dijo mientras levantaba su katana y lanzaba un golpe a Senbonsakura

Senbonsakura esquivo su golpe y con un simple empujón hizo que el noble cayera

−Ves, no puedes esquivar mis golpes con lo distraído que estas, así que ya confiesa− dijo Senbonsakura un poco decepcionado de Byakuya

−Está bien esto no es fácil para mí pero debo confesar que me atrae. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en sus hermosos ojos, su lindo rostro… pero no puedo expresarle mi amor ni hacerme ilusiones− dijo el noble un poco deprimido y quitando por un momento la frialdad que tenía al decir las cosas, expresándose con mucho sentimiento − por culpa tuya estoy diciendo estupideces− dijo al regresar a modo serio y mirando a donde se encontraba Senbonsakura

−Al diablo el orgullo y la nobleza− exclamó mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncitito.

−Quizás tengas razón aunque no estoy muy seguro de que esto de expresar mis sentimiento sea una buena idea− comento Byakuya cerrando los ojos demasiado confundido −a y no vuelvas a empujarme de esa manera− agrego el capitán mientras se acomodada el kimono

**Mientras tanto en el décimo escuadrón... **

−Matsumoto explícame por que has llegado tan tarde− dijo el capitán Hitsugaya algo molesto

−Verá Taicho es que fui a caminar al bosque y...− respondió la teniente algo nerviosa hasta que el capitán Hitsugaya la interrumpió

−Está bien Matsumoto no tienes que dar más explicaciones y mejor comencemos a trabajar− le dijo el capitán mientras tomaba unos papeles y se los daba a Matsumoto, aunque estaba algo preocupado pues el sabía la razón por la cual Matsumoto iba al bosque

**Después de dos horas... **

−Bueno creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante, puedes tomarte un descanso− dijo el capitán mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

−deberás capitán, bueno regreso en un rato− dijo la teniente muy emocionada mientras salía rápidamente, pues detestaba llenar el peleó.

La teniente Matsumoto una vez más se encontraba pensando mientras extrañamente caminaba rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki cuando sin esperarlo chocó con el capitán Kuchiki y por poco y se besan, quedando los dos entrelazados en un pequeño pero tierno abrazo y los dos con un pequeño sonrojó. El capitán Kuchiki rápidamente se separó de la teniente

−Discúlpeme− dijo el capitán tan cortante y fríamente, y después de eso se retiró

−_pero que frío es el capitán_− pensó la teniente un poco desilusionada pues esperaba que el capitán reaccionara de distinta manera. La teniente se dirijo rápidamente a su escuadrón algo triste y trato de hacer alguna actividad que le hiciera olvidar lo sucedido.

−Ya tan rápido regresaste Matsumoto− dijo el capitán Hitsugaya algo extrañado

−Si capitán es que iba a ver a Momo pero estaba algo ocupada así que mejor le dije que regresaba más tarde para no distraerla− se excuso la teniente ocultado lo que verdaderamente había pasado −Así que por que no mejor seguimos trabajando− dijo para que el capitán dejara de hacer preguntas

− ¿quiere seguir trabajando?− pregunto el capitán con muchos signos de interrogación alrededor de el creyendo que había escuchado mal, pues era muy extraño que Matsumoto quisiera trabajar

−Si capitán sigamos trabajando− le respondió mientras tomaba unos papeles y le daba otros al capitán

−Bueno sí tu quieres− dijo el capitán muy confundido y extrañado

Mientras, el capitán Kuchiki, estaba terriblemente enfadado con él mismo pues no le gusto la actitud que tomo en aquel momento −_que idiota soy_− pensó el capitán y sin darse cuenta le soltó un golpe a un shinigami de su escuadrón

−Todo esta bien capitán?− dijo el shinigami mientras le sangraba la nariz

−Si, discúlpeme y déjeme ayudarlo− dijo el capitán muy avergonzado

−No se preocupe capitán− respondió el shinigami tan tranquilo como si pudiera comprender su situación, y se retiro sin decir nada más. El capitán regreso a su mansión a ahogar sus penas en té :-P

−qué, ya te le has declarado?−

−No Senbonsakura aún no lo he hecho, por sí no lo habías notado. SOY UN TONTO− dijo el capitán muy deprimido y sin consuelo. Era un Byakuya irreconocible

−Claro que ya lo noté pero me refería a ¿por qué no lo has hecho?− dijo Senbonzakura muy decepcionado _este sujeto esta perdiendo la cabeza, si no hago algo_...− pensó al notar que Byakuya era otro

−A pues entonces por que no te le declaras tu− dijo el capitán muy molesto

−Pues lo haré ya que tu no té decides− respondió Senbonsakura muy decidido

− ¡No sí yo me interpongo!− dijo el capitán lanzando un golpe contra Senbonsakura, comenzando así una larga pelea

Continuara…

**(Lo se fue muy corto pero espero que el siguiente capitulo sea un poco mas largo…)**

Reviews =)


End file.
